diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leah
Parents and powers I think we should decide on what do we put on her 'father' section, and from who did she inherit her powers. As of now, we have Aidan as her father, but Diablo (in his article) has her as daughter. I think we need to reflect both. Dear Leah, Cain always suspected... Your true father was Diablo himself! ''© Adria, Act IV, moments before stabbing her with the Black Soulstone. As of powers, it is implied that she inherited those from Adria, but her magic is completely different, visually, functionally and in terms of raw might. So my guess is she inherited those from Diablo, not from her mother (as it is currently stated). Pryamus (talk) 23:48, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :I've added Diablo to the family tree. However, it's outright stated in ''The Order that Leah got her powers from Adria. One can speculate that Diablo was involved in well, but it's just that - speculation.--Hawki (talk) 23:54, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Understood, thanks. Pryamus (talk) 23:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Surname Due to her adopted father Deckard, is she ever referred to as "Leah Cain" in the game? Is there any grounds for doing so? talk2ty 06:33, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :She's never been referred to as "Leah Cain," no. Surnames are a rarity in the Diablo universe, but as per the lack of the term ever being used, I don't see a basis for the term being used in the article.--Hawki (talk) 08:54, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :Well, Cain is sort of a surname (at least every other member of Deckard's family is addressed to as name Cain), but Leah is not of his bloodline even remotely, and is aware of that. Pryamus (talk) 09:06, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Leah's Fathers I was thinking about it, since there were some misconception's about who is "truly" Leah father, I have been think technically Aidan and Diablo are both her fathers. * Aidan is her biological father. * Diablo is her spiritual father. Since Diablo's soul possessed Aidan's body, it would make sense, I was thinking if it's okay to add that in?--CNBA3 (talk) 21:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Unless there's some kind of in-universe statement or "word of God" on the issue, it's basically spec.--Hawki (talk) 22:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Leah's fate By watching the cutscene, I'd say her body was incinerated and Diablo's form was only revealed after that, but that's not stated in the article.Gobi-Aoi 14:46, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's left vague. It's better not to make a statement either way in such a case.--Hawki (talk) 21:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's unclear what exactly happened, and anything here would be a pure speculation. Did Imperius's flames accelerate the mutation (akin to what happened to Aidan's body in D2)? Did Diablo intentionally delay the transformation? Did Solarion's fire incinerate Leah's body, leaving only Diablo's flesh hidden beneath it? Unknown. From the previous games, it's safe to say that most likely both forms are a single body, changeable at will (in case Diablo, just for lulz, wants to appear as a girl), but we also see that this body did not remain after the demon's defeat. This cliffhanger may be purposeful: it's easy to exploit in future, as any plot twist can be explained here. Pryamus (talk) 23:22, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Leah and the Demon Hunter These days I was playing with my Demon Hunter, and after reading all of his mission-related journals, I realized he, of all the heroes, was the one closer to Leah. I always imagined this was because both use ranged weapons and both have a dark power, but now, after reading all the DH's journals, I came to understand that the Demon Hunter saw his sister in Leah. Damn, as soon as Adria sacrifices her to bring back Diablo, the first thing the Demon Hunter relates in his journal is how much Leah's death affected him, and even contemplating suicide! Not only that; throughout most of his journals he keeps mentioning Leah, how he wants to help her, etc. Beside the Demon Hunter I only ever read the journals of the Barbarian and Wizard, and in neither Leah is so mentioned. The Barbarian usually highlights how he is prepared to restore the glory of his people, and the Wizard, how he studied hard for this day. I still need to read the Monk's and the Witch Doctor's journals, but I'm sure they don't mention Leah as much as DH. 10:05, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Well, it makes sense given the DH's backstory. At some point I'd like to transcribe the quest journals of the classes considering how they reflect ongoing character development. It might be worth a note of some kind, but I'm not entirely sure, since closeness is very much down to perception at this level.--Hawki (talk) 10:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::IMHO definitely worth noting (and putting journals in as well!), but this thing should go to Demon Hunter article. It's more about their personality than Leah's. Pryamus (talk) 10:54, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Infobox image I tend to agree with Shamerida on the primary article image. While possessed-Leah may be the most recent portrayal, it's not really Leah. I kind of feel the same way about Aidan's current infobox image as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 03:30, February 14, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Shamerida and Tephra. If we want to get technical about it Leah's current form is a disintegrated pile of ashes due to Diablo turning into her and then getting destroyed by the player. Also I guess it's a spoiler? for people who somehow frequent this wiki and haven't played the game yet or watched a playthrough. Brainwasher5 (talk) 03:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Except then we're kind of running a double standard. We use the most recent image for Diablo (D3), the most recent image for Tyrael (mortal), Adria (blood demon), and the most recent image for Malthael (Angel of Death rather than his Archangel of Wisdom form). I've heard people make the argument about "iconic" representations, but the problem is, "iconic" is down to the individual level. :But as for the ashes thing, well, no, at that point any trace of Leah's physical form is long gone. Up until Imperius turns Solarion on her, she at least possesses her physical form, which is distinctly different from a previous version of her. That said, there's an image of Leah from Book of Tyrael that I think would be best to use (basically it acts as an abstract representation of her nature as both Aidan and Diablo's daughter), but haven't got round to uploading it yet.--Hawki (talk) 05:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :We could tab the picture. Pre-possession and post possession. Could do that also for Adria, Diablo and Malthael. Just a thought. Breywood (talk) 09:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Agree. To be honest, I also feel that putting her possessed pic alone is not okay. By the way, for Malthael, his most recent portrayal IS gold and white, not black and gray (he returns to original color before dying). Should we vote? Pryamus (talk) 10:21, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Breywood brings up a valid option, a lot of wikis do have multiple images in their infoboxes if the character went through a major transition. :::As far as the double standard, I disagree, at least some of those other examples are a result of the character's own choices, therefore it is still a representation of them. In the case of Leah and Adrian, their latest forms represents what was done to them, not who they are. :::Pryamus, we don't need to vote, we just need to reach a consensus. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:56, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Either way, I am up for multiple tabs. Since I have no idea how to do it technically, anyone willing to take the responsibility for this page and others (Aidan, Adria)? Pryamus (talk) 13:30, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer to hear Hawki's opinion on multiple tabs before we consider the matter decided. I don't know for certain how to do multiple tabs, as I've never actually done them myself, but I have seen them done on various wikis and looked over their code before, so I may be able to figure it out. Or Rigel Kent could be enlisted as our resident coding expert. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'm not fond of the tab format, in that I feel it can get out of hand. For instance, Diablo would have four tabs if the infobox has to cover every form he's taken that we have an image for, and Aidan could have up to three. That said, it seems to be a point of common ground, so I'm willing to roll with it. Question is, what order should the tabs go in? Chronological (earliest to most recent), or representative (most recent to earliest)? If we're keeping things standard, either Leah and D3 Diablo remain the de facto image, or Wrath Diablo and pre-possession Leah become the standard.--Hawki (talk) 00:44, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think having multiple tab images for Diablo, Aidan, and any character who has made appearances in more than one game is a wonderful idea--and also frankly not that much effort to implement. We've made far larger sweeping changes before. Brainwasher5 (talk) 01:12, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Well I'm not really a big fan of tabs either, as I think they look a little tacky; the more tabs, the tackier. However, I don't think it would be unreasonable if we set a limit on infoboxes to only two tabs. If a character has had more than two forms, only the two most important should be displayed. And merely having taken a different form at some point should not qualify for a tabbed infobox either, any alternate forms should be canonical, significant to the lore of the character, and actually be the titular character in a real alternate form. As for which the default tab should be, my preference would be the most recent. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:57, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :I suppose relevance order VS chronological order depends on article. Chronological is better, but games IMHO should take priority over other media. Couple of examples: *Diablo: D1-D2-D3 (portrait)-D3 (art)-Wrath *Leah: In-game portrait-Cinematic clean-Cinematic possessed *Aidan: D1-D2-Artwork *Adria: D3-RoS-Artwork *Other Evils: D3 Portrait (where available)-Cinematic (where available)-Artwork Pryamus (talk) 09:58, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I disagree on the media aspect. This is particuarly an issue in D1-D2, when multiple characters only exist in sprite form. Diablo is an example. D1, we have artwork of him from the Diablo Archive, and some concept art, but otherwise, there's only the sprite. D2, we have more artwork of this era from sources such as Book of Cain, but within the game itself, we don't actually get a good cinematic shot. D3, I feel the bodyshot is far more appropriate than a portrait because the change in body form is relevant considering the nature of the change (form depends on host combined with the other Evils). The portrait by itself doesn't convey that as readily.--Hawki (talk) 10:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I see your point. Guess we will have to decide individually for each case. Pryamus (talk) 11:11, February 16, 2016 (UTC)